


Smurf au

by mikeellee



Category: Age of Apocalypse (Comics)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Family Secrets, Secret Admirer, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Among all the retcons of Marvel. This is the only one that makes sense.





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: That fanart deserves a story

Raven Darkholme can take the metaphorical armour off as the war is over. Apocalypse is defeated and Raven´s debt with Charles is finally paid, she can leave her blood past behind, well, not yet. Looking back at Anne Marie and Kurt Darkholme, the woman knows she needs to come clean with her family. The meadow is located under the hill of mercy and Raven can now think this is an appropriate name.

“Anne Marie, Kurt, I brought you two here to put my past behind and to move on, my children” Raven gives a weak smile as she opens her arms to hug them, Anne Marie and Kurt are not used to Mystique being so open with affection, normally, she prefers to send affection indirectly.

“Mom? Are you alright?” Anne Marie asked once the hug is broken. The red hair has her hard gaze towards them and then speaks to nowhere. “Please, papa, come out, I´m here, I´m finally here” Raven speaks the last part with a defeated tone, lowering her head as she finally admits she was in the wrong.

Suddenly, a blue creature with a white beard and a red hat. Rogue and Kurt look perplexed as Raven kneels to the blue creature as a soldier does to the king. Kurt is cleaning his eyes too many times to make sure he’s not going blind.

“How dare you put your feet here? Raven, when you leave the smurfs, you lost the smurf forever” Papa Smurf replied as other smurfs pop out too. Kurt´s jaw drops and Anne´s eyes widen as the tiny creature is scowling at Raven.

“I want to put the past behind” she replied ignoring her two kids “I was a smurf, I lost the way, and now I ask for forgiveness” her tone is humble and Papa Smurf narrow his eyes at her “How dare to ask for that when you are caring the bones of my kids?”

Raven take the belt and put on the ground as the bones gain flesh and are alive again, smurf walking again. Kurt Darkholme´s jaw still drops.

“But…how?” Papa Smurf asked once his children are back to him, didn´t Raven killed them.

“I´m a smurf and a Smurf never forget to smurf…you send your kids to murder me, I could have killed them, but, I didn´t “ Raven states and Papa Smurf nods.

“I think we all start on the wrong foot, too much blood and anger, maybe we can´t change the past and things will be difficult to forget, but, a Smurf is always welcome here” Papa Smurf replied.

“No, like you said, too much blood and anger is in our past, however, I have kids, a son that is blue as me” Kurt Darkholme´s jaw is still open and Rogue did have to close or her brother would literally catch flies. “I ask you this, in the name of a better future, let my children learn the smurf culture if they so wish, they are heroes and unlike me, they saved and are saving lives”

Papa Smurf looks at the kids and especially at Kurt Darkholme, the old blue creature nods and speaks as a father “Raven, if your kids wish they are free to know more of the smurf culture, let that teach something to us…anger is never the answer, be save my daughter, continue to smurf”

“Like you, Papa Smurf, keep smurfing”

Rogue had to carry Kurt Darkholme as this was the last straw.

Epilogo:

Ariel is humming a merry tone, today the woman wants to do nothing, however, when Kurt Darkholme arrives looking pale as a ghost, her plans changed. “Hey, Kurt are you alright?”

“Call that thing you love to call me” he pleads as hugging Kitty´s form.

“Rockstar?”

“Yes, please?”

“Ok, Rockstar, do you want to talk about something?”

“God, No!”


	2. Final chapter

N/A: Everyone knows the Smurfette principle?

Kitty, in her time as Ariel, did learn the virtue of patience, sometimes the prey won´t arive today and you need to wait, as much this mentality can´t be useful in this new world, the core of the message still is useful to Kitty. Wait.

However, the woman has to admit she has been pretty patient with all this new commotion, yet, she needs to know what´s going on. The woman goes to the study room and knocks before phasing anyway(Kitty mentally laugh at the door, what is a door against Ariel?) and is greeted with Kurt Darkholme drinking beer and refusing to speak.

“Rockstar, I know you don’t want to talk, I understand and I respect your privacy, I do, but, they send a huge present to you…you´re their heroes and the present is all around the kitchen, can you tell me what´s going on?”

Kurt Darkholme puts the beer down and looks at Kitty, his scarlet eyes only hold resentment at the situation. “Let´s say it was a present from mother that I really hate”

This does not explain everything, but, is something.

“Ok, can you take this present? Look, they won´t stop sending this present to the kitchen until you acknowledge them” Kitty now puts her hands on her hips “we can´t eat anymore because our kitchen is now a mini garden, and no, we won´t move out”

Kurt rubs his temples and inhale loudly and finally lift from his chair looking broodier than ever. “Fine, I´ll go accept the present…Katzchen, this never happened”

“Sure, as long our kitchen is back, this never happened” she replied and watches Kurt Darkholme walking towards the kitchen, she follows him, the man wants to avoid this as much he can.

In the kitchen site, there´s Papa Smurf and behind him, there´s a garden, yes, Kitty wasn´t overreacting, the kitchen is a garden. Papa Smurf smiles proudly once Kurt is looking at him.

“Finally you come down, son” Papa Smurf replied joyfully and points at the big signal made by flowers and whatever cutesy thing smurfs uses and Kurt is gritting his teeth ”is a present to the hero who helps defeat Apocalypse and save our dimension, thank you, son”

“Stop calling me that, you aren´t my father, you´ll never be my father” Kurt Darkholme loses his pose and adds “Yes, I notice the signal, thank you, please, go away”

“You don´t want to explore the Smurf´s culture?” Papa Smurf asked and Kurt Darkholme gives a pretty sounding no. “your sister said the same thing, yet, we had high hopes for you”

“God does not exist” Darkholme states and the Papa Smurf along with the other smurfs are laughing. “truly Raven´s son” Papa Smurf answer. And with a snap of his finger, the mine garden is gone leaving the kitchen as it was.

“I want you to know, you´ll be always our hero, until our path cross again, Raven´s son” Papa Smurf then disappear. The kitchen is as it was, except, but one detail, one that Kitty points out.

The words: You´re our hero.

Are written in glitten, blue with flowers and Kurt Darkholme´s eyes is twitching and Ariel is really confused. She´s all up for people appreciating him more, but, there´s something more on this story.

Someone touches her hand and she saw the first female Smurf with a loud giggle hand, Kitty, a flower “My name is Smurfette if no one is going to say ,you´re my hero!” and vanish as Kitty is holding a blue rose.

“What the fuck?”

Kurt is still gazing at the words and decides he really needs to be drunk.


End file.
